Dearest
by Ou Yang Jing
Summary: Inbetween FFX and FFX-2. Yuna thinking about HIM. Hmmm. who could that be? Maybe a little angsty, but Yuna is that kind of character, isn't she? Of course she is.


_**Oh, remember winter's sky**_

_**Clear, heavenly light**_

_**Like music with grace.**_

_**Summer's air **_

_**and our laughter**_

_**Always watch from above**_

_**Beautiful visions forever more**_

_**Your sweet whispers**_

_**Compare not to blue twilight**_

_**You are my heart and soul.**_

**_- Heart and Soul by ME!!! ( an Ou Yang Jing original, kiddies ) _**

I've never been much of a fan fiction writer, so I'm quite shocked by my sudden burst of "creative-ness" I prefer to write these short stories that I've become known for, but I'm going to be starting a chapter story based more on the life of Cloud and some of the other characters from FFVII. I think the setting is going to be either somewhere in between VII and Advent Children or after AC. You guys can help me out and give me some suggestions. Who knows; maybe someone could inspire me to create a a masterpiece? Unlikely, but HEY! It could happen!

I know what you're all thinking. Yes, I am a Final Fantasy addict. 10 and 7 are probably my most favorite. I find myself relating very well to Yuna in some odd way. She is kinda depressing sometimes. She really is quite a dark character. Muahahaha. Anyways...

Disclaimer : Okay, boys and girls, should we go over this again? Once more for the people at home, all together now:

Class - _Jing Xiao Jie does not own any of the characters here used in her story. All characters are copyrighted property of SquareEnix (formerly SquareSoft_). You heard the squirts.

Dearest

You might say that this is a story of murder - although nobody was killed. Not physically anyway. The day that you left, a part of me died.

Life just seems so empty, long and boring, here, without you. It seems like ever since my pilgrimage ended and after we defeated Sin, that nothing can hold my attention anymore. I used to enjoy all the little things, maybe mostly because you were there with me, and we would laugh, only to be rewarded with funny looks from the others. It seems like nothing more than a pleasant dream now. The only real proof I have is with Wakka and Lulu, and the praise from the villagers.

That's the wierdest part, I suppose. Not that I was ever used to the praise to I recieved before, just that, well, I guess just that I'm alive to be recieving it. I was able to live on when others had died before me. And now I'm just not so sure that it was worth all the pain and sacrifice. Was it really the only way? We found another way around when other summoners before me had just accepted it. They never questioned it. If we had found this way, who's to say that there wasn't another? And then I wouldn't be feeling this way now.

The days drag on. And I don't know what to do with myself. I find myself taking long walks, losing myself in thought. And before I know it, the day is over. We've all been scattered, and nothing is the way that it once was.The temples have fallen and few now look to them for guidance. Is it wrong for me to wish things to be as they were before?

Where do I go from here? What do I do with myself now that it's all over. How am I supposed to cope without your reassurance and loving embrace? I try to imagine what you would say to me if you were here with me, but just imagining your smiling face is enough to give me peace.

I know that you would tell me to go on with my life. And though I feel this great pain now because of your absece, I would rather die a thousand gruesome deaths than to never have known you at all, just so that I wouldn't have to feel this way. The memories you have given me were worth the pain. And if I had the choice to go back, I would make the same decisions, only to smile more so as not to worry you... and I would have told you long ago.

So this is me now. But I still have hope that we will see each other again. So I look for you among the sea of faces. And I find myself stopping along the way, and listening for your whistle.

But I still have the hope...

**_One soundless mid-day_**

_**the wind was so cheerful**_

_**flower petals in the breeze**_

_**as if they were sleepy**_

_**This serene feeling**_

_**Tell me, what's the word people use for it?**_

_**Tell me a story that's locked away **_

_**in the white-sand moon**_

_**Let me hear it**_

_**as gently as the light shining down**_

_**Will the time come when you will**_

_**know the pain in my heart?**_

_**Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now**_

_**Such a warm feeling**_

_**Tell me, what's the name that**_

_**people give to it?**_

_**Softly let me hear**_

_**of the distant future,**_

_**so bright it can't be seen**_

_**like a white-sand moon.**_

_**- Hiru no Tsuki by Arai Akino**_


End file.
